verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Compost toilet
Una compost toilet è un dispositivo idoneo a raccogliere e trasformare le feci umane in compost utilizzabile come concime organico, attraverso una digestione aerobica. Il materiale organico viene decomposto fino ai sui costituenti minerali. Il processo è reso possibile dai batteri aerobici che grazie all'ossigeno dell'aria ossidano i composti organici rilasciando anidride carbonica ed acqua. Il compost si mescola con la segatura. La persona che utilizza una compost toilet non deve essere affetta da malattie a trasmissione enterica. Le compost toilet sono utilizzate in alternativa ai sistemi di depurazione centralizzati e alle fosse settiche. Vengono preferite ai sistemi tradizionali quando si cerchi di ridurre il consumo di acqua, sia necessario minimizzare l'immissione di elementi eutrofizzanti o patogeni in ambienti sensibili oppure si voglia riutilizzare le deiezioni umane come fertilizzante.National Small Flows Clearinghouse, West Virginia University, Composting toilet technology Le compost toilet potrebbero ridurre enormemente l'inquinamento biologico prodotto dagli esseri umani, e permettere il riutilizzo delle acque bianche e grigie dei fiumi per potere essere sfruttate dall'agricoltura e forse spedite (tramite navi o acquedotti sottomarine) nei deserti e nelle steppe, dove potrebbero contribuire alla crescita di intere foreste che combattono l'effetto serra. Differenti tipologie Le compost toilet possono essere costituite da una unità singola dove il materiale viene raccolto e compostato, oppure possono compiere il processo di compostaggio in un' unità separata, spesso in grado di servire più toilet. Il sistema di trasporto può essere gravitativo od a depressione. I sistemi a depressione permettono l'evacuazione in orizzontale o anche verso l'alto. Alcuni sistemi necessitano dell'allacciamento alla rete elettrica per l'azionamento di ventilatori per l'estrazione dell'aria e aumentare l'attività batterica. Altri richiedono l'azionamento manuale di un tamburo che rimescola il contenuto della camera di compostaggio per garantire la frammentazione del contenuto. Tutte le compost toilet hanno comunque bisogno di essere svuotate per la rimozione dei prodotti finali. Un sistema correttamente dimensionato è comunque in grado di ridurre il volume delle deiezioni dal 10% al 30%. Il materiale rimanente è costituito da terriccio mineralizzato che non si decompone ulteriormente. Sistemi aventi dimensioni ridotte possono richiedere uno svuotamento più frequente. Modelli commerciali Recentemente le compost toilet hanno sostituito I sistemi tradizionali in installazioni pubbliche ad uso intensivo. Sono concorrenziali per ridotto impatto ambientale e la capacità di sopportare forti variazioni di intensità d'uso. Le compost toilet sono entrate nel mercato della termoidraulica grazie alla certificazione ANSI/NSF-41 che può essere richiesta agli enti certificatori autorizzati dall'ANSI. Le compost toilet grazie alla caratteristica di non usare l'acqua per l'evacuazione dei materiali permettono l'utilizzo in zone aride dove l'erogazione dell'acqua viene sospesa nei periodi più siccitosi. Modelli costruiti in loco Sistemi semplificati possono essere autocostruiti utilizzando la tecnologia disponibile sul posto e adattandoli al regime climatico presente. Nei climi caldi ed aridi la necessità dell'apporto di materiali in grado di assorbire l'eccesso di umidità è molto ridotto, mentre nei climi umidi può rendersi necessaria una netta separazione, ed un differente trattamento, delle deiezioni liquide. Il compostaggio Nonostante la presenza di molti differenti sistemi, il principio di funzionamento è sostanzialmente lo stesso per tutte le compost toilet. Una rapida decomposizione areobica da parte di batteri termofili (40-60 °C) ossida le deiezioni nei componenti minerali, riducendo il volume ed eliminando gli agenti patogeni potenzialmente pericolosi. Il processo richiede il controllo del livello di umidità (50% ideale): se è troppo secco il processo rallenta fino a fermarsi, se, invece, c'è un eccesso di umidità si sviluppano batteri anaerobi che causano cattivi odori. Per questo, in alcuni sistemi, è previsto un impianto di raccolta del percolato. Un altro metodo è la Dry toilet (toilet a secco) dove si attua la separazione delle urine spesso in combinazione con l'utilizzo dell'energia solare per il controllo della temperatura e dell'umidità.Dry Composting Toilet Demonstration Project Questi sitemi utilizzano la disidratazione per ottenere una sufficiente sicurezza sanitaria dei prodotti.A study of single-vault composting systems "Survival of Fecal Coliforms in Dry-Composting Toilets" Mentre le urine, opportunamente diluite, vengono utilizzate direttamente per la concimazione delle piante. Le urine contengono fino al 90% dell'azoto, fino al 70% del potassio e fino al 50% del fosforo, presenti nelle deiezioni umane.J.O. Drangert, Urine separation systems In un individuo sano, le urine sono prive di patogeni ma se non vengono diluite, contegono livelli di sali e composti organici tossici per le piante.Liquid Gold: The Lore & Logic of Using Urine to Grow Plants, 2004 L'altro parametro critico per il corretto funzionamento di una compost-toilet è l'ossigeno. I sistemi commerciali presentano tutti dei sistemi attivi (ventole elettriche, mescolatori) o passivi (camini, sistemi a convezione) di ventilazione della camera di compostaggio per l'evacuazione dell'anidride carbonica e degli eventuali odori. Voci correlate * Compostaggio * Orinatoio Costruttori * Advanced Composting Systems LLC * Biolet * Biolytix * Biosun * Clivus Multrum * Enviro Loo * Envirolet * Envirolet (Canada) * Nature-loo * Nature's Head * Separett * Separett (Canada) * Sunfrost * Sun-mar Note Bibliografia * Collegamenti esterni * Composting Toilet World * Alternative Sanitation * Reuse of faeces and urine * Flushed with success: new waste-reducing design in modern toiletry by Jim Motavalli. E: The Environmental Magazine, March-April, 1998 * Humanure information by Journeytoforever * The Humanure Handbook - online free edition * Standard plumbing conversion alternative technologies chapter from "An Alaskan Challenge: Native Village Sanitation" * The Composting Toilet System Book * 'The Humanure Handbook' (Webbook) Fonti * Categoria:Autoproduzione Categoria:Gestione dei rifiuti Categoria:Fertilizzanti Categoria:Tecniche e pratiche agricole